You Step in Line, You've Got a Lot to Prove
by LittleMissySunshine
Summary: Charlie/OC When Jack's sister crashes on the island with him, she fits right in with the Oceanic 815 crew. But how will her past with a certain rock star impact their relationships with the rest of the survivors?
1. Pilot, Part 1

Disclaimer: I own my OC and the story lines I create for this story. Nothing else. And by nothing else I mean absolutely nothing else.

Here is my new LOST fanfic that I talked about in the author's note of "No One Mourns the Wicked". It will be similar, but not identical to, that story, so if you enjoyed that one, you'll enjoy this one. Thanks for understanding.

There may be some slight Charlie/Claire, but it's really Charlie/OC. And, as in the other fanfic, Charlie will not be dying in Through the Looking Glass.

* * *

Melissa Shephard woke up in the jungle. She carefully observed her surroundings. Trees, sky, leaves. That's all she could see. She sat up and rubbed the dirt from her arms and legs that were exposed from her dress. She looked to her side and noticed her purse was sitting there. She had clutched it before she had blacked out.

Melissa stood up and looked at her black dress. The sleeve on her right side had been ripped and torn, her left sleeve still maintaining its original shape. She dug into her purse and took out a pair of nail scissors. She carefully clipped the fabric from the right shoulder, turning the short-sleeved frock into a one-shoulder number. She noticed the heel on her left shoe had broken off. She took off both of her shoes and left them where she had once laid. She then began to trek through the jungle.

Making her way to through the jungle, she eventually found herself on a beach. She looked to her right and noticed a very calm area. But no one was there. In the distance, though, she heard the roaring of an engine, the screaming of people. She breathed deeply before looking to her left and noticing the middle of the plane burning on the beach. Her eyes widened, before grasping her purse and running toward the wreckage.

**FLASHBACK**

Melissa sipped her water carefully on the plane as her brother, Jack tried to write the eulogy for their father.

"What would you say about dad?" he asked.

"If it was based on what I would say, I would be delivering the eulogy. This is about you and dad, not me."

"Fine, don't help me."

"It's not that I don't want to help you, it's just supposed to come from your heart, not mine."

The plane began to shake a bit. Melissa clutched her purse in one hand, her arm rest in another. Jack laid his hand on his sister's wrist.

"Missy, it's gonna be fine. It's just turbulence."

"I just don't like flying."

"You were fine when it was back and forth to England."

"That was different."

"How?"

Suddenly, the plane began to shake violently. People were being thrown around the plane, and the oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling. Melissa grabbed her mask from the ceiling, and after securing it on her face, clutched her purse and closed her eyes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Melissa began to look all around for her brother. She finally noticed him from a distance, she ran to him, as he was sitting by a pregnant woman, and a relatively larger man.

"Jack!"

"Melissa!" he hugged her as she got to him. "Thank God you found us, I was starting to get worried. I was just about to…wait, was your dress like that before?"

"No, but now isn't the time to explain. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sit here with this woman. She's having contractions, time them. Stay with her, I'll be back in a little while."

"Got it."

Jack got up and began to run to anyone else who needed help. Melissa turned to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Melissa. What's your name?"

"Claire, thank you for helping me."

"No problem. Just let me know if you have another contraction so I can time it, ok?"

"Of course. Thank you so much."

"Again, no problem."

Melissa grabbed Claire's hand and rubbed it with her other hand. She knew Claire was shook up, and Melissa decided that she needed to make a positive impact on someone.

After the wreckage fire had begun to burn out, and Claire was being taken care of by a guy nicknamed Hurley, Melissa decided to head into the wreckage to try to find her belongings. She climbed into the plane and found her seat. She looked at where just a few hours ago, her and her brother had been seated. She went to the overhead bin above their seats, and opened the bin. To her surprise, there were their suitcases. Jack had let Melissa pack some of her belongings in his bag, since she decided to pack more than he did. She grabbed both of the bags, and began to walk out of the plane. A young man, about her age, approached her as she walked out of the plane.

"Those yours?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. I want to make sure we get as many people's actual luggage to them before people just start picking what they want."

"Yeah, one is mine and one is my brother's."

"You traveled with your sibling, too?"

"Yup. Brother or sister?"

"Sister. She's over there…painting her nails."

Melissa looked over to where the blonde woman was sitting and gave her a look.

"Not gonna lie, I'm judging her silently."

"No problem, so is everyone else."

"I'm Melissa."

"Boone."

"Nice to meet you, I'll see you around."

Melissa was reunited with Jack for a few minutes as the sun began to set. Jack said he wanted to tend to anyone he could while there was still light, so unless she wanted to help, she should try to set up camp.

Melissa was able to salvage a tarp from a closet in the plane, and began to set up her camp. She, however, was struggling. A bald man came over and started to help her. Sooner than she thought, the two had built a decent tent without uttering a word.

"Thank you," she said. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"No problem, I'm here to help." the man responded.

"I'm Melissa." she looked over to where Jack was. "I'm the doctor's sister."

"Really? Well, he's doing a fine job out here. I'm Locke."

"Well, thank you again, Locke."

"Your welcome, Melissa."

He walked off and Melissa began to unpack her belongings. As she made herself a little bed and gave Jack a section of the tent, she dug into her purse. She found the case for her aspirin and opened it. Inside rested a bag of brown powder that she carefully removed. She looked around, anxious about Jack walking in and finding her. She dipped her finger into the bag and picked up a decent amount of heroin. She put the powder onto her tongue, and let herself fall into oblivion.

Melissa woke up the next morning very groggy. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Her notebook was open, though, and Melissa decided to come to the conclusion she had written some heroin-induced lyrics before crashing from the exhaustion of the day's events. She opened her aspirin case again, put more of her drug onto her tongue, this time a more modest amount, before closing up the case and shoving it back into her purse.

She walked out from the tent and saw Jack talking with a brunette woman. She decided to go up to him, and see if there was anything for her to do today.

"Hey Jack."

"Missy, glad you're awake. How are you?"

"Ok, anything you need me to do today?"

"Actually, I'd prefer if you just stayed here at camp. If anyone needs a hand, just help them out. Otherwise, just relax. Yesterday was a long day."

Melissa turned to the brunette woman. "Hi, I'm Melissa."

"Kate. Do you go by Missy or Melissa?"

"Either one works. What are you guys doing today?"

"Kate and I are going to go find the cockpit. Charlie is going to come with us."

"Charlie?"

"Hey guys, I didn't know we were leaving alre-" A man approached the trio as they were talking. Charlie immediately made eye contact with Jack and Kate, before fixing his eyes on Melissa. Melissa looked up at him, her heart skipping a beat. Here stood someone she had once considered her friend, her best friend even. And at one point, almost more than that. But they hadn't spoken in almost two years, and it had been longer since she had seen him.

"Missy," he said, sounding like he couldn't breathe.

Melissa just stood there her face forming a glare. If looks could kill…

Jack turned to Melissa and gave her a look of sympathy.

"You knew?" she asked him.

"You were asleep," he said. "We've got to get going."

Jack began to walk off, and Kate followed him. Charlie continued to stare at Melissa, her eyes still glaring at him.

"Charlie," Kate called. "Are you coming?"

Charlie began to walk toward Jack and Kate, every few seconds looking back at where Melissa stood, her eyes glaring at the place in the sand where he once stood.

* * *

R&R. Peace. Love. Lauren.


	2. Pilot, Part 2

Thank you for your positive reviews. I promise, I will try to update more frequently. Here is Pilot, part 2!

* * *

Melissa sat on the beach, using a plastic knife she had found to scrape at a piece of twig. She figured it was better to take her anger out on a piece of wood than on herself. Plus, plastic doesn't have enough give to break skin…

As she did this, a larger man walked over toward her. He noticed she was angry, and decided to ask if she was ok.

"Hey, dude" he started. "You alright?"

Melissa looked up at him, the anger not leaving her eyes. "I'm fine," she said.

Hurley knew she wasn't though. He could feel the hatred in her words. "Umm, well, you're kinda, destroying that twig."

"Your point?"

"Dude, I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I don't need any help!" she yelled, as she snapped the twig with her knife. Melissa looked down at the twig and the knife, and then looked up at Hurley's confused face. She buried her head in her hands.

"Dude, I'm sorry," she started. "Today just…really hasn't been my day."

"It's cool. I mean, we did all just live through a plane crash."

"Very true. I'm Melissa"

"Hurley. Nice to meet you."

After talking with Hurley for a few more minutes, Melissa made her way over to Claire, who she saw lying on the beach with the woman who was painting her nails the night before. This time, she was tanning. Melissa rolled her eyes as she sat next to Claire.

"How are you feeling today?" Melissa asked.

"I'm alright. Trying to relax and not do too much. How about you?"

"Well, I woke up, found out the man who I was absolutely in love with was on the plane and that my brother didn't tell me when he found out, and so I took my anger out on a plastic knife and a twig, and probably scared the shit out of a pretty chill dude."

"More eventful than my day, at least."

"Tell me about it. How's the baby?"

"To be honest, I'm kind of nervous. I haven't felt it move since yesterday."

Melissa looked over to Claire, who looked quite scared. Melissa grabbed her hand, and held it for a minute. She let go of Claire's hand and stood up.

"He'll move."

"What?" Claire asked.

"He'll move. I know he will. He's a fighter."

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"Well, I'm convinced he has a penis. If I'm wrong…I owe you."

As Melissa walked away, a smile crept its way onto Claire's faced. She rubbed her stomach, smiling.

Melissa headed to her tent, and crawled under her blanket she had salvaged from the plane. _Might as well take a nap,_ she thought. _Even if I am going to sleep angry…_

Melissa awoke to the sound of punching and yelling. She jumped up and headed out of the tent to see two men brawling in front of a crowd. Their punches were flying, and as she was watching, Melissa happened to lock eyes with her brother. Jack began to make his way over to her, as Kate stopped the fight between the two men. She was talking to the crowd about how they had found the transceiver, but it was broken. She asked if anyone could fix it. The Middle Eastern man said he would try to fix it, and so Kate handed the equipment over to him. Jack finally made his way over to Melissa.

"Hey," she said as he approached her.

"Hey," he replied. "Listen, about this morning-"

"Don't try to defend yourself, Jack. You kept this from me, and I'm very angry still."

"I figured you had already talked to him, after seeing the state the tent was in."

Melissa looked at him, angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You think I don't know? You think I can't tell that you were high as a kite last night, frantically writing and then crashing once your high finished. I can tell, Melissa. You're still addicted, and it's worse than ever"

Melissa shifted her eyes around, trying to look anywhere but at her brother's face. She saw Kate and a group of people heading toward the jungle. She ran to them, and Jack followed her.

"Hey, Kate, right?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Melissa," Jack said sternly. "No."

"Jack, I want to help. I'm going with them."

"We're headed to try to see if we can get the transceiver to work, but we're leaving now."

"Alright," Melissa said. "I'm going with."

"Melissa," Jack grabbed her arm. "If you see anything, if you hear anything…run"

"Thanks for the heads up" Melissa shook her arm from Jack and headed over to Kate. She began to look at the group of people who were heading out on the hike. She saw Boone and his step-sister, the two men who had gotten into the brawl earlier, and…Charlie.

_Shit_, she thought to herself. _Well, no backing out now…_

Charlie noticed that Melissa was joining the group on their hike. His heart began to pound in his chest. Had he fed his addiction recently? _Is it time for another fix?_ He thought. Nope, just the sight of the girl of his dreams led to this reaction.

He began to think of ways to approach her. She was talking with Sayid, her back to Charlie. Her brown hair waved as she walked at a brisk pace. Charlie could tell she was avoiding turning around.

After some confrontations within the group and a polar bear sighting, the group had almost reached their destination, and Charlie and Melissa still hadn't exchanged words. Charlie had finally had enough. He walked at a brisker pace from behind her, and tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn her head toward him. After making eye contact for a few seconds, Melissa turned her head around, looking straight in front of her.

"Missy," Charlie said, tapping her shoulder again. "Please don't act like this. I just want to talk again."

She slowed her pace to match his, the two now walking at the tail end of the group. "You want to talk? What is so different now, as opposed to two years ago?"

"I never thought I would see you again."

"Oh, bullshit. So now that you see me, you have a reason to try to make things right?"

"Exactly. I take this as a second chance."

"Why don't a buy a single word of it?"

"Because you don't want to accept everything that happened."

Melissa stopped walking and looked at him with disbelief. "I don't want to accept- oh cry me a river, Charlie!" She picked up her pace and headed back toward the front of the group. Charlie carried on his slow pace at the back.

The group finally reached their destination to try to get the transceiver working. The transmission playing was in French, and Shannon, who had been absolutely no help up until then, was able to translate the transmission. It was about the woman being stranded and something having killed her entire party.

Sayid was able to calculate that the message had been playing for sixteen years and five months.

"It's been playing on a loop…for sixteen years" he said.

The group went silent, trying to comprehend what they had just heard. Finally, Charlie broke the silence.

"Guys…" he started. "Where are we?"

At that moment, Melissa looked at him. He met her gaze, and noticed her eyes weren't filled with hatred this time.

Her eyes were filled with fear.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to try to be more frequent with updates, I promise! R&R. Thanks!

Lauren


End file.
